


Let your heart bleed

by FujiCzardash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s12e08 LOTUS, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Memories, Season/Series 12
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujiCzardash/pseuds/FujiCzardash
Summary: Castiel se potýká s pocity,  které nikdy neměly vyjít na povrch. Je to jeho slabá chvilka. Jednou se přece může chovat jako člověk, kterým chvíli byl. Hlavně, když mu z jeho srdce příležitostně spadne těžký kámen. Možná.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809639) by [Flamme19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamme19/pseuds/Flamme19). 



> Ráda vidím Castiela kňourat. A ještě radši ho vidím trpět. Naskytla se mi možnost se s myslenkou vecpat do perfektního místa. Tak zde budete trpět i vy.  
> Připravte se, začínáme.

"Castieli, já to nemůžu udělat. Jsem jeho matka."

  
"Kelly, poslouchej mě..."

  
"Já nemůžu. Promiň," řekla spěšně do telefonu žena.

Castiel si potlačil prsty na kořen nosu. Z hluboká se nadechl, než se rozhodl mluvit. "Vím, jak je to těžké. Jak strašně to bolí."

"Nemáš ponětí," praskla uraženě do telefonu, "nemáš nejmenší tušení, jaké je to na to jen pomyslet!"

"Máš pravdu. Nevím jaké je na to myslet."

"Castieli, já zavě..."

  
"Ale dobře vím jaké je zažít, jak to světýlko malého stvoření v tobě pomalu vyhasíná. Jak tvoje povědomí získává nové prázdné nezaplněné místo. Vím jaké to je najednou být v těle sám. Pouze ty. Žádný hřejivý pocit. Žádné šustění malé tvořící se duše. Konec šepotání. Jen ty a tma. A odporné ticho," Castiel se odmlčel. Znovu se posadil na židli, vedle které stal. Celý tento Lucifer-problém otevřel rány, které by nikdy nečekal. Do těch pořád ještě hlubokých tlejících ran, se začala sypat sůl. Kusy bílých zrníček, které se snažily vypálit si cestu skrz jeho tělo tou nebolavější trasou. Dřív by řekl, že by propálily jeho srdce, ale to už bylo dávno na cáry. Roztrhané na nepoznatelné kousky čehosi, co kdysi daroval Deanovi Winchesterovi.

  
"Kelly, prosím, vrať se. Pod tvým srdcem se choulí zplozenec Satana. Tvé instinkty matky jsou skvělé. Vím, že svého potomka chceš chránit. Věř, není na světě nic silnějšího, ale tvá vůle musí toto překonat. Takový pocit bych nepřál největšímu nepříteli, jenže... musí k němu dojít, Kelly."

  
"Nemám tušení, co mi tady povídáš. Nevzdám se svého dítěte. Ale cítím, že bych tě měla vyslechnout," zněla nejistě. Jako by snad nevěřila vlastním slovům.  
Andělovi vysvitla tichá naděje. Možná bude třeba si vlastní rány pročistit rozhovorem. Vypovídat se prý lidem pomáhalo. Měla by to být účinná technika, jak se oprostit od hříchů a uvolnit zadržování napětí.

  
"Budu čekat," zavěsil.

* * *

 

Dívat se jí do očí pro něj bylo jako polívat se svěcenou vodou se solí. Pro anděla úplně k ničemu. Ale přesto to nesvedl. Její odhodlanost chránit své dítě byla tak ostrá, že se pod ženiným pohledem cítil jako sprostý démon. Stočil oči ke svým propleteným prstům. Ruce položené na stole a svěšenou hlavu. Kdyby ho tak věděli bratři a sestry v nebi. Padlý anděl plný sklíčenosti. Žádná hrdost. 

  
"Nevím, jak přesně začít. Mám dojem, že většina věcí ti bude připadat jako pouhý kus hloupého příběhu z televize, který nedává smysl. Ale pokud věříš, že jsem anděl... Nuže..." prohlásil pevně a začal svůj příběh, nevěnoval pozornost Kellyinu odfrknutí.

  
Svůj těžko pochopitelný příběh. Sám nechápal, kde se v něm tolik lidských emocí vzalo. Podezíral svůj krátký pobyt na zemi jako člověk.

  
Mluvil. Mluvil tiše o tom, jak se zamiloval do Deana Winchestera, jak kvůli němu zavrhl svou rodinu, snažil se svět udělat lepším, jak pro něj ztratil svůj život. Jak mu daroval své poprvé. Jeho první polibek, prvé hřejivé objetí v zápalu slasti. S těžkým srdcem vzpomínal na noc rozkoše. Na tu noc, která přinesla do jeho luna stvoření, jež hodlal přivést na svět. Snad poprvé mu byl někdo v srdci tak blízký, jako starší z bratří Winchesterů. Pamatoval na své rozčarování a strach. Život nefila by byl těžký. Ale on tajně doufal, že bude s Deanem moci v poklidu jejich potomka vychovat. Jenže osud měl s nimi jiné plány. A on tiše nenáviděl otce, že dovolil andělům plodit potomstvo. Ale nejvíc byl odporný sám sobě. Udělal špatné rozhodnutí a přišel o všechno. Mluvil o těžkém břemeni, které se rozhodl nést na svých zádech.

  
"... a tak jsem Deana zbavil všech vzpomínek. Nemá tušení o čemkoliv z toho, co jsem ti řekl. Nepamatuje si svou nenávist k sám sobě, protože nechal naše dítě umřít. Byla to má vína. Proto jako svůj trest nesu vinu jen já."

  
Kelly se na něj chvíli mlčky dívala. Snažila si uspořádat myšlenky. Co právě slyšela, bylo naprosto neuvěřitelné a srdce rvoucí. Castiel ji dal čas. To je teď jediné, co měl.

  
"To je... " řekla pomalu, "jak s něčím takovým můžeš žít? Musí být nesnesitelné pomyšlení jít spát."

"Andělé nespí. Nemají potřebu."

  
"O to tady nejde. Měl by ses Deanovi přiznat. Tohle bys měl vyprávět jemu a ne mně. Možná to od tebe měl být milosrdný čin, ale ubližuješ jen sobě."

  
"Není pro mne nic důležitější než Deanovo blaho. Neunesl by to. Málem se zlomil už tehdy. Nemohu mu sdělit, že jsem mu vnikl do soukromí jeho mysli, a jak by jistě řekl, nadělal tam paseku. Ty by ses měla rozmyslet jestli chceš sobě i tvé lásce zničit život tím, že dovolíš Antikristovu existenci. Měla bys nechat toto stvoření zmizet z povrchu zemského a raději započít rodinu, která nebude protkána nadpřirozenem. Možná ti to teď nepřipadá správné, ale zachráníš tím nejeden další život."

"Dobře. Udělám to," pronesla po další chvíli mlčení. "Ale jen pokud mi slíbíš, že dáš Deanovi šanci."

  
"To nemůžu dopustit!" hájil se ihned anděl.

  
"Neříkám, že mu máš vrátit vzpomínky všechny. Ale možná bys mu mohl vrátit aspoň některé. Ty kdy bylo vše v pořádku a oba jste byli šťastní. Měl by sis dát šanci," vzala mu dlaň do své, "jestli si mám já odpustit, ty musíš také."

"Nebyli jsme milenci na více než jednu noc."  
Žena se zamračila, ale nechala své myšlenky na toto téma být. Raději jen odvětila: "Jedeme v tom společně, Castieli."  
Pro blaho celého světa se rozhodl souhlasit.

* * *

 


End file.
